


Conversations On The Stairs

by kuonji



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuonji/pseuds/kuonji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different stairways.  Same two guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations On The Stairs

**Author's Note:**

> Orig. Posted 2009.05.17
> 
> Alternative Links:  
> <http://kuonji14.livejournal.com/20702.html>

"Jack!"

"I've got it, I've _got_ it!"

"No, not that way. You have to--"

"Just hold onto your end and-- hey! What'd I just say?"

"..."

"What was that?"

"I said, 'Thank you, oh dearest friend of mine, for helping me move. I am the soul of gratitude.'"

"Yeah, you'd better be."

"Believe me. I'm thanking all the deities I know when we're done here. And I know a lot of them."

***

"So... _hunh, hunh_. This... is their idea of... torture? The... eternal... stairmaster?"

"You have to... admit... we must be... getting pretty... fit."

"Oh... oh, yeah. Look... on the... goddamn bright... side... why doncha? Wait till... my knee... gives out... Then we'll be... having some... _real_ fun."

"Hang... in there, Jack. Sam... and Teal'c..."

"Yeah, I know... I know."

***

"Sir, incoming!"

"Shit, down! Down!"

" _Ahhgh_. Holy _crap_ , that hurts."

"Get out of here, Carter. I've got him. Go! Come _on_ , Daniel."

"Don't you think-- _ergh_... Don't you think I'm moving as fast as I can?"

"I'm thinking if you wouldn't keep getting yourself _shot_ every other friggin' day, I wouldn't have as much white hair as-- ah, good to see you, Frasier."

"Glad to be home, Colonel?"

"You have no idea."

***

"Gotcha!"

"Nooo! You _cheated_!"

"Did not."

"You did."

"You mean, 'did too'."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind. Tell you what. You go hide again, and I'll give you fifty seconds this time, okay?"

"You're pretty good at this, aren't you?"

"Well, there's only so many places in here to hide. The cellar was a no-brainer."

"No, I mean... kids. You're good with them."

"..."

"What?"

"I was just waiting."

"For what?"

"You know, the jokes about how I'm such a kid myself, etc. etc. etc."

"Well, since you brought it up..."

***

"You know I didn't mean any of that today, right? It was just the drugs. I actually... I consider you to be my best friend."

"Aw, just get up here already. Mars is setting."

  
END.


End file.
